New Love
by sessxkagxyoko
Summary: They'd met before and they knew they'd meet again in the near future. She went on a 'mission.' He stayed in the village. *He didn't turn bad.*OOC
1. Prologue

**Summary:** They'd met before and they knew they'd meet again in the near future. She went on a 'mission.' He stayed in the village. *He didn't turn bad.*OOC

Prologue

He was six years old when he first met her. Her family had just recently passed away. They were heroes of Konoha. He knew she was mourning. He went to talk to her. Her family members were rarely seen, due to their importance in the village. She looked to her left, feeling eyes on her. Their eyes connected. The world seemed to slow, even at that young age. She smiled slightly at him, though it didn't reach her eyes much. He approached her and sat down. She just looked at him until it was time to go. They went their separate ways.

The following year, they were in the same class together. He made friends easily with Tsunade and Jiraiya. However, he couldn't seem to get up the nerve to talk to her. He really wanted to talk to her. Once he got the courage, he stood and headed over to her. He said to her, once he arrived, "hello. M-my name is Orochimaru." She looked at him and smiled. "My name is Kagome." He smiled slightly at that.

Five years later, the two are almost inseperable. Jiraiya pokes fun at Orochimaru saying he has a girlfriend. Tsunade just beats Jiraiya, telling him to stop picking on Orochimaru. Orochimaru would just flush and stand there. "Orochi!" He looked up and saw Kagome. "Kaggy? What is it?" She looked down at him and said "I have to leave for a little while. I don't know when I'll be back." He looked shocked "Why?" "I have a mission. Hokage-sama said that I'm the only one who can complete it." She jumped down and naturally Orochimaru caught her. He held her close. "Do you have to?" "Hai." He nodded sadly. "Okay. Just don't forget us." She smiled and said "I could never forget you Oro." He smiled slightly. "I have to go know." Orochimaru reluctantly released her. She quickly kissed his cheek and left in a cloud of smoke. Orochimaru placed his hand on his cheek and smiled. Jiraiya awoke and saw that and started acting up causing Tsunade to bonk him again. Orochimaru knew he'd see her again.

Kagome had gone to the Sunset Shrine. Her mission: find the Shikon no Tama and keep it safe. She is to live with her 'family' and start a journey. She has to keep an illusion of herself at the age of 15. She can only let a few know how old she truly is. She has to make the people believe she is weak. (Insert Inuyasha story. _After the Final Battle. Three years later. *AN She did not fall in love with Inuyasha. She had a small, small crush on him, which lasted until Kikyo was brought back.*_) She walked over to Sesshomaru and whispered in his ear "Hello aniki. I have something to tell you, away from everyone else."

He looked at her and nodded. He took her and Shippo and they left. Once they got a decent distance away he asked "what is it?" "I told you before that I was on a mission. I told you that I wasn't actually the age I've made people believe and that my 'family' is not my actual family." They nodded. "In truth I am only, today actually, fifteen. I live in a ninja village. My mission was to find the Tama and safeguard it. I was to keep an illusion around myself. I had to make people believe me weak." "What village?" "Konoha." "I will find you imouto."

"Yeah okaa, We'll find you." She smiled and nodded. "I must go now. Tell the others bye for me Shippo." He nodded. "This one will accompany you to the well." She nodded. Shippo headed back to the others. Kagome started running, quickly, to the well. Sesshomaru easily kept up. She increased her speed. He followed suit.

Meanwhile, Shippo had just arrived to the others. "Runt, where's the wench?" He glared at Inuyasha "okaa-san has gone home. She didn't want to prolong goodbyes and didn't want to see Inuturd." "Why I..?" "You will leave the kit alone. This one escorted her to the well. She is now free to go home." "NO! The bitch has the jewel!" "As she is supposed to! It is her duty to safeguard it!" Everyone was shocked. No one's ever seen the stoic yokai raise his voice. Shippo found his voice "He's right. It's her duty to safeguard the Shikon no Tama from the likes of everyone." Inuyasha grumbled.

She was finally on her way home. She could see her friends again. She stepped out of the well house. The cousins greeted her. She ate supper but was ready to return. She waved at them and got on the boat to take her home. Three hours later, she finally arrived in the land of the ninjas. She dropped her illusion and headed home


	2. Chapter 1

**DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR INUYASHA. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS**

**Chapter One**

She's finally reached the gate, in the middle of the night. The guard said "State your business or leave." "My name is Kagome Higurashi. I have finished my mission and wish to seek the Hokage." His eyes widened. He got out of the way. "Forgive me I didn't realize it was you Lady Kagome." She nodded and headed toward the Hokage Tower. She arrived and knocked on the door. "Enter." "Hokage-sama." He looked up and saw someone who looked familiar. "Kagome?" "Hai Hokage-sama. It is I." "Come and explain to me what has happened." She sat and told the Hokage the whole story. "So this Sesshomaru fellow and Shippo are the only ones you told?" "Hai. I didn't trust the half-breed. The human, I had trusted but I couldn't have known who they would tell."

He nodded. "My students have missed you." She tilted her head to the side. "Orochimaru, Tsunade, Jiraiya." She smiled. "I had missed them too. I thought of them every day that I was there. Missed all of them." He smiled "Well you can see them tomorrow. For now you can go home and rest." She nodded and went home, smiling. She couldn't wait for tomorrow! She showered quickly and laid down in bed. She swiftly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Kagome woke and made herself breakfast. She left the building heading toward the training ground, where Orochimaru, Tsunade and Jiraiya were awaiting Hiruzen's arrival. He appeared. They started training. Kagome came out from behind the tree and tackled the three. They stiffened. "Hiya guys." Orochimaru hugged the daylights out of her. "Kaggy." "Orochi." Tsunade looked at Kagome and said "You're back." She nodded. Tsunade pulled Kagome into a hug. "When did you arrive?" "Ummm...last night. Sarutobi-sensei told me that I'd see ya today so don't, I repeat, don't kill Sarutobi-sensei." Jiraiya hugged her too. "You okay?" "Hmmm."

Kagome pulled out of Jiraiya's arms and walked to Orochimaru. He opened his arms and she hugged him. He returned the gesture and hugged her tightly. "Uh..Orochi, can't breathe." He loosened his grip. She smiled. She was back with her buddies. They released each other when Sarutobi cleared his throat. "Train." They began to train. Orochimaru fought Jiraiya while Kagome fought Tsunade. The group was dismissed as Sarutobi had to return to his Hokage duty. They kept training until late into the night. They all collapsed on the ground. Kagome snuggled into Orochimaru's body heat. He basked in her closeness. Jiraiya and Tsunade fell to sleep. Kagome looked at Orochimaru. He looked at her. She leaned over him and kissed him. His eyes widened before he returned the kiss. He pulled away. "Why'd you do that Kags?" She buried her face into his neck. "I love you, Orochimaru."

His eyes widened. He pulled her closer and said "I love you too." They woke Jiaraiya and Tsunade and sent them home. Orochimaru and Kagome stayed a while longer. "Will you date me Kags?" "Hai."

A/N Sorry for the long wait. I have been working on Surprises Happen and Kyuukeysuki-Yokai Together


	3. Chapter 2

**DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR INUYASHA. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS**

**Chapter Two**

Things were going well for Orochimaru and Kagome. They've been dating for two weeks, going on missions together. The village was shocked that the Higurashi heiress was dating the freaky Snake {:( he's not freaky, he's just unique :)} man. However the fangirls or fanboys (in Kagome's case) were jealous. You could hear them talking maliciously about them. The fangirls were spreading rumors about Kagome while the fanboys were spreading rumors about Orochimaru, saying that they are only dating because one or the other lost a bet (Orochimaru) or worse she was pregnant with someone else's child and Orochimaru, being the gentleman that he is, claiming it as his own (Kagome). Finally, they snapped and screamed out simultaneously, "SHUT UP!" The fans quieted and stared, shocked at them.

The Hokage looked out the window when he heard quiet. He chuckled. "They finally snapped, huh? I expected them to a lot sooner." There was a knock at the door. "Enter." One of the Shinobi's entered "Lord Hokage, there is a commotion down in the street. The girls are spreading a bunch of rumors about Lady Higurashi while the guys are doing the same to Orochimaru." Sarutobi sighed and got up to deal with it. He went down to the street and headed to Kagome and Orochimaru. The noise became unbearable to him. "ENOUGH!" Everyone fell silent. "Being jealous is one thing; however, spreading rumors that will damage someone's reputation is disgraceful. You will stop immediately. As for Kagome and Orochimaru, go train." The duo bowed and said "hai, Sarutobi-sensei." They disappeared in a flurry of leaves. They arrived at the training grounds.

Tsunade and Jiraiya jumped when they arrived. "Kagome, Orochimaru. What's up?" Orochimaru answered "we were walking down the street when we heard the fans spreading rumors of how I lost a bet and how Kagome was pregnant with some other male's baby. We snapped and told them to shut up. Sarutobi-sensei had told us to go train." He shrugged. Orochimaru got into stance and Kagome did also. He charged at her. She dodged. She round kicked at him. He blocked. This continued onward for two hours. Meanwhile, Sarutobi had arrived and was watching the training. Some civilians and other Shinobi's had stopped to watch also. Finally, Kagome landed a kick on him, causing him to fly into Jiraiya. She hurried over to him. "Orochi? Did I hurt you?" He laughed. "No, darlin, I'm fine." "Sorry about that Orochi, Raiya." Jiraiya shrugged it off. "It was an awesome fight. You know Kags; you never did tell us why you left or who trained you."

She looked at Sarutobi. He nodded. "I left on a mission to the Main Lands. I was to travel five hundred years into the past to correct a wrong there. I was also trained in that time period." "By whom?" again she looked toward Sarutobi. He nodded once more. "By Lord Sesshomaru Taisho." Everyone gasped. _The ruler of the West and of Konoha?_ "You were trained by the Lord of the West and Konoha?" Jiraiya asked dubiously. "Hai." She rubbed her head in embarrassment. "He's kinda my adopted brother." Everyone gaped at her. "How? What?" "As in he adopted me into his family." "When?" She thought about it. "Our sixth meeting." The civilians left and went walking.

Kagome went to sit next to Orochimaru. Jiraiya looked at Orochimaru. "You don't seem the least bit surprised by this." He shrugged "I'm not. I've known for twelve days." "And you didn't say anything to us?" "I was not permitted to. Sarutobi-sensei had me promise not to say anything about it, until she had to tell." Kagome laid her head on Orochimaru's shoulder. He laid his head on top of hers. "Kagome." She looked up. "Hai, Sarutobi-sensei?" "Go clean up, all of you. The Great Lord is on his way here." Jiraiya snapped upright. "He's coming here? Now?" "Hai." They all left quickly. Kagome kissed Orochimaru and went to the shower in her apartment. Orochimaru used the other shower in her apartment. Meanwhile, Jiraiya and Tsunade were in their own apartments and showering. They all got out ten minutes later. They dressed in their usual outfits. They headed to the Hokage Tower to await the arrival of Sesshomaru. They, however, were told that they were meeting him in front of the gates. They headed to the gates with the Hokage and his Anbu guards behind them.


	4. Chapter 3

**DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR INUYASHA. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS**

**Chapter Three**

They arrived at the gate. They stood there for a few minutes before an orb appeared out of the sky. Out of the orb came two tall male of 6 feet 3 inches and 5 feet 10 inches. Kagome stood frozen. "Inu no Taisho? How?" He cocked his head to the side. "Who are you dear?" Sesshomaru said "imouto, come say hello to this one's father." She released Orochimaru's hand. She walked over to Sesshomaru, who pulled her to Inutaisho. "Father, this is Kagome, my adopted sister. She was around during the Tama." "Kagome? The Shikon Miko? The one whom traveled with my youngest?" "Hai." He smiled. "Welcome to the family, little one." She smiled at him, nervously. He chuckled. "You have no reason to be nervous around me." She rubbed the back of her head and smiled. "I'm not use to people coming back from the dead." He pulled her into an embrace. She hugged him back. Sesshomaru pulled her away. "Who were they that you arrived with?" "The Hokage, Sarutobi, his students, Jiraiya and Tsunade…" Sarutobi interrupted "and…" "And my intended, Orochimaru." The Inu Yokai's eyes widened. Sesshomaru demanded "when were you going to introduce him to this one?" She shrugged "I had no way to contact you. I didn't learn that you were the Lord of Konoha and the west till a couple hours ago." He narrowed his eyes on her. "Hm, this one senses no lies from you. This one will forgive you." She smirked "okay Sesshomaru." They heard gasps. They looked in the direction it came from. They saw the civilians. They had gasped due to Kagome's casualness with Sesshomaru. They rolled their eyes. Orochimaru came over to Kagome and took her into his arms. Sesshomaru asked "are you taking care of this one's imouto?" "Hai, when she'll let me anyways." Inutaisho laughed. "Good boy. I had not known you adopted someone Sesshomaru." "Hm. I had not been able to find her. I wasn't going to tell you until I located her. I had contacted the Hokage and asked if a miss Kagome Higurashi had arrived. He said yes. I told him I was coming to visit." "And I told him that you were my adopted brother." Sesshomaru patted her head. Sarutobi said "yes, she's been here twelve days and already she is disrupting the village." She laughed and bowed slight." She laughed and bowed slightly, as Orochimaru refused to release her, to Sarutobi. "Hmm. It's not my fault Sarutobi-sensei, that the fan girls and boys are spreading malicious rumors of myself and Orochimaru." Sesshomaru and Inutaisho demanded "What was that?" Sarutobi answered. "The women are saying that Kagome is pregnant and that Orochimaru is just being a gentleman. The males are saying that Orochimaru lost a bet." Sesshomaru and Inutaisho growled. "And you let them get away with it?" "I had told them to stop. Kagome and Orochimaru had been able to ignore it but snapped earlier this afternoon." They nodded. They turned to the fangirls/fanboys. "You are to leave my imouto and her intended alone. Should you continue to harass them, this one will deal with you."


	5. Chapter 4

**DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR INUYASHA. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS**

**Chapter Four**

The civilians went back to their routines. Kagome headed off to the training grounds with the others following. Orochimaru took her hand and held it. She looked at him and smiled. Inutaisho said "you are to wait three years before you do anything, at least."

Kagome coughed and Orochimaru blushed. Jiraiya laughed. Kagome took her hand from Orochimaru and did a quick series of hand signs. "Fire vortex."

"KAGOME!" Kagome took Orochimaru's hand and took off, Jiraiya chasing them. Kagome laughed. Inutaisho looked at Sesshomaru and raised an eyebrow.

Sesshomaru shrugged and said "she was around dogs for a long time."

Inutaisho laughed joyously. "Hm, I wonder why that is."

Sesshomaru shrugged. "She was around Inubaka, as her kit calls him, for three years, and myself for two of those years."

"Kagome?"

She looked at Orochimaru. Orochimaru got lost in her eyes. He kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat. They pulled apart and blushed slightly, chuckling nervously.

The weeks went by quickly. Kagome was reintroduced to Shippo, who took very well to Orochimaru. Sesshomaru and Inutaisho went back to their kingdom.

Three years had passed since meeting Sesshomaru and Shippo in the modern times. Kagome and Orochimaru have grown closer to each other and their teammates. They also had students of their own. With the permission of Sarutobi and Sesshomaru, Orochimaru and Kagome took a few days off of duty.

They headed out into a clearing and had a picnic together. After they ate, they were relaxing, when suddenly Orochimaru got on one knee, took Kagome's hand and said "Kagome, I have loved you since we were children. I just wouldn't to anyone until I finally had you safely back in my arms. I love you with all that I am and all that I'll ever be…will you marry me?"

She tackled and peppered kisses all over his face. "yes. Yes I will. I love you Orochimaru, with everything that I am."

He slid the ring on her finger and kissed her senseless. "I love you baby."

"I love you too."

A/N a few more chapters and this story shall be officially over. :(


	6. Chapter 5

**DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR INUYASHA. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS**

**Chapter Five**

The news of their pending marriage spread quickly and Sesshomaru and Inutaisho returned. They quickly found Kagome and Orochimaru in the training ground with their students.

"You are getting married?" They looked at them. "Yes...in half-a-year."  
>"Then don't you think you should get started making plans?"<p>

They looked at one another and smiled. The students ran home and talked to their parents. Kagome hugged Sesshomaru and Inupapa. They shooed them away and they headed to their apartment and began planning.

xoxoxoxo

Six months later, the day of their wedding was coming, in just a few hours. Kagome and the girls were getting dressed as they had but three hours to get ready. Orochimaru and the men were also getting ready.

The hour of the wedding was happening and Orochimaru went out to the alter. The music started and the girls-Ayame, Tsunade, and Kushina-began walking down the aisle. Then the music changed and here came Kagome wearing her beautiful white dress, with Sesshomaru walking her down the aisle. Kagome saw her beautiful male and almost-almost-swooned. Sesshomaru chuckled slightly. He placed her hand in Orochimaru's and the ceremony began.

They said their _I do's_ and slide there rings on their fingers. They were then told to kiss and they did. Once they pulled away, a cheer went up and they had their celebration; if only for a few hours.

When the time came, they left, heading on their short honeymoon. They quickly headed to the motel and sat there stuff down, ordering their food. They went into their room, setting their stuff down.

"Finally, we are man and wife." He leaned down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him before moving her hands down his chest and unbuttoning his shirt. He placed his hands on her and said "not yet baby. I will not take you in a hurry."

She continued. "Shower; we can shower while we wait for our supper."

He released her hands and she unbuttoned the last button and swept it off his shoulders. She then moved her hands, feeling his bare chest. "I love you Orochimaru." "And I love you Kagome." She placed a kiss to his chest before untying the string of his pants. She slowly pulled them over his hips and placed a kiss on his inner thigh.

He sucked in his breath and pulled her up. He kissed her hard before unbuttoning her shirt. He swept it off her shoulders and placed a kiss on her breast through her bra. She arched up and groaned. He reached for her pants and pulled them off her. He pulled back and looked at her. "You're beautiful baby girl." He unclasped her bra and threw it to the floor. He brought up one hand and played with her nipple. He suckled its twin into his mouth. She arched deeper and said huskily "if you don't want me to jump you, stop tormenting me."

He pulled away and smirked. "You started it." She pushed him away and walked towards the bathroom, taking off her panties as she went. He watched as she moved. She looked over her shoulder and asked "you coming husband dear?"

He snapped out of it and they headed to the bathroom. Kagome adjusted the temperature to warm and stepped back, letting Orochimaru tell her whether it's warm enough or not. He nodded and she stepped forward. She kissed him sweetly before grabbing the shampoo, waving her hands toward him. He stepped closer and she lathered said hands with shampoo and shampooed his hair. He closed his eyes to enjoy the experience. She smiled and rinsed the suds from his hair. She repeated the process with conditioner and then sweetly, she washed his body with a damp rag. He took her hand when she was too close to his cock. "Baby, if you touch me I may very well explode."

She stood and he washed her hair and body. They got out and dried off. They then went to the room and put on a robe, just as there was a knock on the door. Orochimaru went and answered it, seeing a pretty female with their meal. She drooled all over his image. He stepped back, letting her bring in the cart and that's when she noticed the female in the room. Kagome arched a brow at Orochimaru. He shrugged.

The female hurriedly left, her face aflamed. Orochimaru and Kagome chuckled and Orochimaru closed the door. They went and sat at the table. "I love you Orochimaru." He smirked at her. "I love you too Kagome." They then ate in silence.


	7. Chapter 6

**DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR INUYASHA. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS**

**Chapter Six**

Upon finishing, Kagome stood and said "I am going to bed husband." She left before he could comment. He sighed and followed after her. He stopped in the doorway and watched her as she changed. He quickly came up behind her and wrapped his hand around her breast. She arched into his hold. "Orochimaru…let go of me so I can change and go to bed."

He shook his head. "I can't. I love you baby and damnit, you're tempting me too much." She turned towards him and unbuttoned his shirt. "Kagome…"

She shook her head. "Be quiet now Orochimaru." He looked at her. "You know as well as I do that this is what it's been coming to."

Orochimaru cupped her cheek. "Baby, I don't want you feeling pressured…"

She took his hand and brought him down to her core. "Does it feel like you're pressuring me?"

He rubbed his palm over her core, which began to heat even more. She threw her head back and said "damnit Orochimaru…enough torturing me unless you want me to strip you down and have my wicked way with you."

He continued rubbing and said "I thought you were going to bed."

"Changed my mind…" she then attacked his lips, undoing his shirt and pants. Orochimaru, not to be outdone, undid her clothing and cupped her breast and her core. Kagome kissed him before moving her mouth to his chest, licking and nipping as she went. Orochimaru's hand went to the back of her head and held her to him. He threw his head back and groaned. He pulled her away and took her nipple in his mouth. She moaned. "Gods, Orochimaru…" he chuckled and rolled the other in his hand. His other hand traveled down towards her heat, circling it and brushing over her nub before he slid a finger into her. She arched deeply into his hand and pulled on his hair. He thumb continued to circle her clit while his finger slid in and out of her. He added another and scissored them. She exploded on his fingers and he pulled them out, causing her to whimper. He smirked and picked her up, laying her on the bed and went back to suckle on her neglected nipple. He trailed lower and tasted her. She gasped and arched, shoving him closer to her. He went back up and kissed her, letting her taste herself. She moaned and clutched at him. He gently and slowly pushed into her. She pulled away and exploded. She moved her hips and he moved. Long and slow strokes he used before he quickened his pace. They both released and he bit, causing her to orgasm multiple more times.

xoxoxo

Days had passed and they returned to the village. Sesshomaru and the others were waiting for them. Sesshomaru and Inupapa looked at one another and nodded slightly. "You are pregnant miko."

Orochimaru and Kagome were shocked and looked at each other. She hugged him tightly once the shock wore off. "I love you Orochimaru." He hugged her. "I love you Kagome." She kissed him heatedly. He wrapped his arms around her and kept her in front of him. Inupapa looked at her and said "congratulation miko."

Kagome smiled brightly at him "thank you Inupapa."

Xoxoxo

Three months later and Kagome was about ready to burst. She knew that it would happen today so she was lying down in bed. Kagome looked up and saw Sesshomaru, Inutaisho and Orochimaru in the doorway. "Hey brother, papa, honey."

Orochimaru approached and sat next to her. "What's wrong baby?"

Kagome shrugged, "the baby is coming today." She gripped her stomach and breathed deeply.

"TSUANDE!"

Tsunade came in and demanded "what?"

"Kags is in labor."

Tsunade immediately got to work. Two hours later, Kagome and Orochimaru had a beautiful baby boy, whom they named Maru.

EPILOGUE

Kagome and Orochimaru had many more children after that. Inutaisho married and mated a new trainer, Lila and had many children with her. Jiraiya and Tsunade married and had a couple dozen children. They all lived happily afterwards.


End file.
